


All That I'm Allowed

by TheOtherGirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Cheating Ian Gallagher, F/M, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Being an Asshole, Infidelity, Lip Gallagher Being an Asshole, M/M, Pining Mickey Milkovich, Sad Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherGirl/pseuds/TheOtherGirl
Summary: Mickey Milkovich is the meanest, dirtiest, laziest and most obnoxious boy in Southside but he was also deeply, madly, stupidly in love.
Relationships: Fiona Gallagher/Jimmy Lishman, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Mandy Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Tami Tamietti
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	All That I'm Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Gallavich fic. It's been living in my mind rent free for months and I just had to evict it. I really hope it's good. Please please please give feedback.

**Chapter one**

_“YO… YO…PHILLIP…PHILLIP…I’M TALKING TO YOU MAN..’’_

Lip Gallagher sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked down the school hallway. Only one person called him Phillip and Lip was not ready to deal with him today. His AP teachers seemed to have conspired to make his day terrible **(three different surprise quizzes couldn’t possibly be a coincidence)** , the college classes he was taking for extra credit were getting unbearable: **he just hoped whichever college he got into had more energetic lecturers,** two of the regular students he tutors cancelled their sessions for the week and Lip was really counting on the money. He was having a fucked-up day all-around and he really really really did not want to deal with Mickey Miilkovich today. Lip wasn’t surprised when he felt his arm grabbed and he was roughly pulled back. Lip looked down at the FUCK knuckle tattoo on the hand holding his arm and with as much disdain as he could muster he turned to look at Mickey 

_‘Are you fucking deaf or something Philip? I’ve been calling you’_

_‘I’ve told you not to call me Philip ’_

_'and I’ve told you Lip is a fucking stupid name’_

_‘And saying stupid thing is something you would never do, right?’_ Lip replied sarcastically _‘what do you want?’_

Mickey narrowed his eyes and frowned as if trying to figure out if he had just been insulted. He must have decided Lip didn’t insult him because he smiled. Usually when Mickey smiles, it was immediately followed by a severe ass whopping, Lip has been on the receiving end of a couple of them, but this smile didn’t look like the typical Mickey smile, it almost looked friendly. Lip had no idea what to expect, This was new territory. 

_‘I want you to tutor me’_

_‘What?!’_ Lip asked shocked. **Of all the thing mickey could have said…**

 _‘I want you to tutor me’_ Mickey repeated slowly as if talking to a child

_‘You…you want me to what’_

_‘To fucking tutor me. Shitass’_ Mickey yelled frustrated

 _‘Sorry’_ Lip shook his head to clear the mental cobwebs that had formed from Mickey’s request. He had to be sure of what he was hearing. _‘You want me to tutor you’_

 _‘Yeah’_ Mickey spat exasperated

_‘In…?’_

Mickey quickly glanced at the books on Lips arm _‘chemistry’_ he said

Lip raised an eyebrow _‘Do you even take chemistry’_

 _‘Fucking math then’_ mickey snapped

 _‘_ _Okay. But why me? I mean there are other tutors?’_

Lip couldn’t help feeling there was an angle to this. Mickey has never cared about school in his life and for him to suddenly decide to get serious to the point of getting a tutor was not normal. Plus, Mickey has never liked Lip: he bullied Lip all through middle school but thankfully he got bored by the time they got to high school and now Lip just avoided him while Mickey found other people to terrorize. The only interaction Lip has with Mickey is when Mickey shoves him out of the way or steals his lunch. So why the hell would Mickey want him as a tutor?

 _‘For fucking reasons, dipshit’_ Mickey replied bored

Lip really wanted to say no. Having Mickey Milkovich as a student was going to be hell: He was the meanest, dirtiest, laziest and most obnoxious person in Southside and Lip was honestly a little scared of him… **okay, a lot scared.** Lip has found that he has to maintain a degree of respectable authority with his student to be able to efficiently teach them and that would be impossible with Mickey. On the other hand, teaching Mickey would be a challenge and if he was able to succeed in tutoring Mickey Milkovich, who was the textbook definition of **Unteachable** , it would elevate his profile as tutor and who knows, he might even get that student-teacher position he has been hoping for when he graduates. It would translate to a steady paycheck from the school and would also look good on his college applications. 

Lip sighed defeatedly ‘Fine.’ 

He pulled his daily planner from the stack of books on this arm, and as he rifled through it, he began the speech he gave all his students when he agrees to tutor them 

_‘My rate is 10/hr non-negotiable. Be punctual. Be attentive, be respectful. I reserve the right to terminate my services at any time if you don’t comply with those rules. You can chose any venue that is comfortable for you but if it requires transportation for me, that’s extra. I have fewer sessions this week so there are more available days. I have Thursday 5pm, Wednesday 2pm Friday 4pm and Saturday is free from 2pm till 8pm. These slots aren’t permanent however you can pick which time you want this week and if you are still interested next week we can get you a more permanent slot. So what would it be?’_

Lip waited for a response with his pen hovering over a page on his planner. After a few moments of silence Lip raised his head thinking Mickey had probably left but he was just standing there typing on his phone, he had obviously not heard a word Lip said. Lip sighed **and so it begins**

_‘Mickey?…Mickey!_ ’ when he got no response he snapped his fingers in Mickeys face. Mickey startled slightly and frowned at Lip 

_‘What’_ he snapped 

Lip didn’t bother going over the speech again, it wasnt like mickey was ever going to obey his rules so he just gave the highlight. 

_‘Its 10/hr. when and where do you want to have it?’_

_'Your house. Sunday’_ Mickey quickly replied 

_‘Yeah…no, my house is insane on Sundays. My siblings are always home on Sundays. It’s going to be loud and messy. How about Sa…’_

_‘No. Sunday’s fine. Say around…’_ Mickey typed something on his phone, gave a small smile and nod then said _‘ …5..yeah…5_ ’

‘Mickey, I really don’t work on Sundays. That’s…’ 

‘You fucking do now.’ Mickey said with a tone of finality and a hint of annoyance. He stared hard at Lip, daring him to keep arguing. Lip quietly nodded. Mickey’s lips again produced that weird faux-smile as he double tapped Lips shoulder 

‘Good.Sunday.5pm.see ya’ Lip stood bewildered as he watched Mickey walk away angrily shoving off someone that stood in his way. 

  


* * *

  


Lip has taught difficult student before and he was under no illusion about the kind of student Mickey would be. He knew that Mickey was going to be hard to deal with and he wouldn’t be able to use his usual ‘discipline’ tactics on Mickey because…well…it’s Mickey. Lip could only hope Mickey would tone down his asshole meter a bit for the duration of their session. 

Mickey arrived right on time and perhaps for the first time in all the years Lip has known him, actually looked clean. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a blue tee-shirt with a band logo, his hair was combed and Lip could have sworn he smelt a hint of cologne. When he arrived Lip was clearing the dining table, Mickey knocked twice and entered. He greeted Lip and asked when he could sit. He was weirdly polite and it was honestly freaking Lip out. Lip offered him a seat at the dining table. Mickey promptly sat down and pulled of his phone. Lip placed his textbook and notebooks on the table and prepared to start the lesson when he noticed Mickey didn’t have any book with him. 

_‘You didn’t bring your books?’_ Lip asked

Mickey looked up from his phones in surprise _‘was I supposed to bring books here? ‘_

 _‘YES!’_ Lip replied

Mickey shrugged and went back to his phone _‘well next time Fucking tell me that Philip’_

 _‘I shouldn’t have to tell you to bring...’_ Lip sighed _‘forget it. We will share mine.’ Lip opened his math textbook ‘where would you like to start?’_ when Mickey ignored him, Lip repeated his question a little louder _‘Mickey? Where would you like us to start?’_

Mickey looked at him confused _‘how the hell should I know. You are the fucking **tutorer’**_

Lips ran his hand down his face in frustration and sighed then said as calmly as he could _‘I’m the **tutor** , you are the student so you have to tell me what topic you have the most difficulty understanding so I can help you work on it. You have to tell where to start’ _

_‘You’re all good man. Start wherever’_ Mickey raised his hand and motioned for him to carry on and went back to his phone. 

Lip realized that arguing would only get him a headache or a punch, so he decides to drop it. _‘Right. Okay. We can start with geometry, some student have issues understanding Pythagoras theorem but it is the most simplistic of the topics so we’ll just quickly get that out of the way then get into the more difficult ones. Pythagoras theorem is basically….’_

Lip spoke for about 20 minutes with Mickey only acknowledging him with **_mmhmmm_** s, whenever Lip asked if he was listening. Lip was just about to ask him to put down his phone when to his surprise Mickey suddenly placed his phone on the table and turned attentively to Lip. He was quiet for a few minutes while Lip talked.

 _‘So, where is everyone?’_ Mickey asked in a conversational tone

_‘Huh?’_

_‘You said your house is always full on Sunday but there is no one here’_ Mickey raised his hand motioned round the empty house. 

_'oh'_ lip chucked _'Fiona got some extra money and decided to take everyone out.’_

_'When are they coming back'_

_‘No idea. But they would probably stay out late.’_

_‘Really?!_ Mickey looked almost disappointed. 

_‘Well, Liam’s bedtime is at 9 so hopefully they would be back before then but they can get carried away.’_ Lip turned back to his textbook hoping to take advantage of Mickey’s sudden attentiveness _‘so here we have a triangle with two equal sides which make it an isosceles triangle and here is a different…’_

Mickey picked up his phone and typed something in it before abruptly standing up. 

_‘I gotta go.’_

He pulled out a twenty dollar bill from his back pocket and dropped it on the table before turning around and walking out of the Gallagher house. Lip frowned then he shrugged and picked up the $20 mickey dropped. At least he paid him. Mickey could act as bizarre as he wanted if so long as he pays him.

  


The next session was somehow even more bizarre. Unlike the previous Sunday, the Gallagher house was packed: Frank was passed out behind the couch; Fiona had a headache and was resting in her room; Debbie was cleaning the fridge with her headphones on singing off-key very loudly; Carl and Liam were playing videogames and yelling at the TV in the living room. Ian was the only one not home but he was expected back at any moment when he would no doubt join in the chaos. 

Mickey once again arrived on time and in pristine condition, smelling suspiciously of cologne. He said hi to Lip and ignored Carl’s protests when he walked in front of the TV to get to the dining table. He sat down and immediately pulled out his phone. Lip looked down at the old notebook that Mickey had thrown on the table hoping that meant Mickey was going to be a little more attentive this time. 

In Mickey’s defense he did put down his phone for five whole minutes and that seemed like progress to Lip. However just when Lip was finally able to get Mickey’s full attention, the noise from the living room amplified and basically downed out Lip’s voice. Mickey picked his phone back up. 

_‘Carl, I’m working here man.’_ Lip called out frustrated 

_‘Sorry Lip_ ’ Carl apologized 

‘ _sowee wip’_ Liam parroted 

_‘It’s okay, Li_ ’ Lip sighed and tried to get back into the lesson. ‘To find the hypotenuse is quite easy, you just have to imagine…’ 

_‘DIE DIE DIE YOU FUCKING FUCKER’_

_‘CARL SERIOUSLY’_

‘SORRY SORRY’ Carl replied 

‘sowee sowee’ Liam parroted again 

_‘Thank you Liam’_ Lip sighed and cleared his throat _‘Where were we? Yes. To find the hypotenuse, the trick is simply to…’_

Mickey’s phone rang and Lip sighed in frustration. This is going to be a long day. Mickey had just answered the call when Liam let out an excited scream. Mickey groaned angrily and shouted _‘shut that fucking dumb kid up’_

A moment later Mickey felt a hard tap on his shoulder and he looked up to meet Ian Gallagher’s livid face

‘What the fuck is you problem?’ Ian spat angrily 

There was a golden rule in the Gallagher household. No one yells at Liam. It was a silent rule that seemed to have materialized out of nowhere but which every Gallagher even Frank followed religiously. All the Gallagher kids had had horrible childhoods and that cemented their resolve to give the youngest of them six year old Liam, their baby brother, the best childhood they could afford. Liam was #1 in the Gallagher household, he was everybody’s priority. Loving Liam, providing for and protecting him was very important to every Gallagher. So no, Liam Gallagher doesn’t get yelled at and he most certainly doesn’t get called a dumb kid.

Lip understood Ian’s upset at having Liam insulted, Lip also felt offended but this was Mickey Milkovich and Ian had just put his hand on him and literally got in his face. No ROTC training was going to save Ian from having his ass kicked by Mickey or worse, the whole fucking Milkovich clan. Lip moved to stand up ready to intervene in the inevitable fight but to his surprise when he looked at Mickey, he didn’t find the expected homicidal anger directed at Ian, all he saw instead was fear. Lip sat back down and carefully looked at Mickey. Yep! That was fear alright. But why would Mickey be afraid of Ian? Ian wasn’t a pussy-looking skinny bitch or anything, in fact far from it. He was 158lbs and stood at 6.2ft; he worked out a lot, took boxing and martial arts classes and was a Cadet lieutenant colonel in the Chicago chapter of the JROTC. However Lip has seen Mickey beat up men bigger than Ian, he was incredibly stronger than he looked at 145ibs and 5.5ft. Maybe Mickey was intimidated by Ian’s JROTC uniform? No, that couldn’t be right: The Milkoviches all had ‘FUCK THE POLICE’ mentality so Ian’s uniform wouldn’t intimidate Mickey. 

_‘The fuck is your problem? He is a child; you don’t talk to him like that’_

_‘yeah..i…sorry..i..was…just…talking a call and..i..d..i..’_ Mickey stuttered

_‘I don’t give a fuck what you were doing. Don’t ever speak to him like that again’_

Mickey nodded vigorously _‘okay….i..swear..i..was..i…sorry..just..’_

Ian looked confused as Mickey just kept stuttering, he turned to Lip _‘fuck is wrong with him?’_

 _‘I have no idea’_ Lip answered truthfully 

Ian looked back at Mickey who was now white as a sheet where he sat frozen looking down at the dining table. He shrugged _‘Just don’t let him do that again. I’m going to go take a shower. Drill was a shitshow today. Those fucking idiots!’_ Ian turned and jogged up the stairs to the room he shared with Lip and Carl. 

The moment Ian left the room, Mickey deflated. He covered his face and groaned loudly.

 _‘FUCK. FUCK.FUCKKKK.FUCCCCKKKKK.FUCKING FUCK’_ he bent his head over the table and began to his hit his head repeatedly against the surface of the table _‘FUCK…THE FUCK WAS THAT…SUCH A FUCKING RETARD...FUCKING MORON... IDIOT FUCK’_

Lip sat silently watching Mickey, hoping to find a clue to what the fuck just happened. Mickey was acting like a completely different person and if Lip believed in spirits he would have said Mickey was possessed because whoever that was in front of him, was not Mickey Milkovich. 

_‘You okay?_ ’ Lip asked softly Mickey rose his head from the table and glared at Lip. **Right, stupid question.** Lip felt a twinge of pity for Mickey and for some reason felt the need to console him

_‘Look Mickey, Ian was just…’_

_‘Oh. Go fuck yourself Philip’_ mickey snapped angrily then he grabbed his phone, forcefully pushed back his chair making it fall over, got up and stormed out. Leaving Lip to just star at him completely fucking bewildered.


End file.
